A pump of a hydraulic arrangement delivers the hydraulic medium with a discrete displacement volume. This can lead to volume flow pulsations and therefore pressure pulsations, which are effectively reduced or avoided by an accumulator unit connected to the pump. The accumulator unit, however, can influence the hydraulic behavior of the arrangement.
There is a need therefore for improving the hydraulic behavior of the hydraulic arrangement.